


Day 4: Parents + Firsts

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: DaiSugaWeek2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100-point child AU, DaiSugaWeek2018, M/M, day 4: parents/firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: “Oh my god.” Suga whispers, tears welling up in his eyes as he looks up to Daichi in awe. Daichi looks from the letter to his husband, mind only catching the words ‘Congratulations!’ and ‘1000 points’ before his vision starts swimming. Without looking at Asahi, they know their good friend is probably seconds away from bursting into tears.100-point child AU featuring Karasuno. Crossposted on Tumblr!





	Day 4: Parents + Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> ok so when I saw the prompt of the day I was like 'definitely 100-point child AU', which should be a thing and therefore let me direct you to this wonderful person who made me fall in love with the AU even more: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214578 I'm begging you please go read it!!

They’re both holding their breaths when Asahi brought them the mail, beautifully sealed and embossed in red that addresses to the Sawamura couple. Tension is high between the three, Asahi more so since he was their neighbour who found their mail misplaced in his mailbox. The beige envelope lies innocently on the coffee table, Asahi on the single-seater couch while Daichi wraps a comforting arm around Suga’s shoulder, the couple on the larger couch as the trio continue to stare down at the envelope. 

“We should open it,” Daichi breaks the silence first, the former volleyball captain and now manager of a prestigious company, the only one who’s the least freaked out. Next to him Suga takes a deep breath, carefully exhaling. 

“I guess we should.” Suga solemnly answers, right before Asahi nervously glances between the envelope, Daichi, Suga, and repeats the sequence a few more times until Daichi glares at him. 

“Asahi, why are you more nervous than us?” 

Asahi flinches back, arms flailing. “I’m sorry! I can’t help it! It’s the atmosphere, the atmosphere!” He hastily defends himself. Suga laughs, finally after having a staring match with the mail for the past 10 minutes, and shifts away from Daichi so he can pick up the envelope. 

“Daichi, pass me the letter opener. I want to keep this for memory,” Daichi wordlessly gets off the couch, leaving Suga and the envelope to Asahi, or maybe Asahi and the envelope to Suga, disappearing into one of the rooms before emerging again with the requested item. He passes it to Suga, standing next to Suga as Asahi and him watch the other wield the letter opener. He cleanly slices the envelope open, the ash gray male gingerly sets the letter opener on the table. The three subconsciously leans in close, collectively holding their breaths as Suga pulls out the letter. 

“Oh my god.” Suga whispers, tears welling up in his eyes as he looks up to Daichi in awe. Daichi looks from the letter to his husband, mind only catching the words ‘Congratulations!’ and ‘ **1000 points** ’ before his vision starts swimming. Without looking at Asahi, they know their good friend is probably seconds away from bursting into tears. 

Daichi swallows, and nods. His face hurts from how big his smile is, but that doesn’t matter. 

“When do you want to go?” Daichi hoarsely asks, and boy he feels just like their wedding day and they exchanged their vows, the feeling of overwhelming happiness that Suga had agreed to spend the rest of his life with him, of all the people Suga could be with. “Tomorrow?” 

Suga nods, and Asahi finally starts bawling as expected. 

\---

Daichi takes pride of being a planner, a trait that he shares with Suga. Even way before they started dating, when they were just good friends who shared the same love of volleyball and of teasing their other good friend, he would talk out with Suga their weekly plans, factoring in study time with practice, even if that meant that they would cut down on sleep. After dating and eventually marriage, they continue their little habit; after all, Daichi is the manager of the project management team in the company he works for, while Suga’s a reputable teacher in a middle school not far from home. 

Naturally, they talked about kids. 

Adoption was not like it was back in the days of their grandparents, before humanity had suffered as the result of genetic manipulation from the food they take, causing biologically females having very low pregnancy rates. Couples who can naturally produce children tend to keep their own, while the government intervened and started artificially create children from sperm and egg donors. As a result, the adoption point system was introduced - points are earned according to your current status and how beneficial you are to the society, which in turn will affect the type and number of children a couple is eligible to adopt. 

Daichi and Suga both love and adore children, but they also had their livelihood and their expenses to consider. It took them three years to earn that 1000 points, and definitely that didn’t include the years before they graduated from high school, both aiming for top universities and best grades in order to come out to the top. It was hard, but in the end Daichi can’t help but think that it was worth it, even if it meant he couldn’t give Suga, who definitely love children more than Daichi does, the number of children he wanted. 

Now, they finally get to adopt their first child.

Asahi, being the worry-wart he is, insists on driving the two to the adoption centre. Suga’s clutching onto the letter in one hand and Daichi’s arm in the other, Daichi telling Asahi to join them inside, but the latter, surprisingly, refuses. 

“I’m fine. It’s the special moment for you two. I can work on my project over at the cafe next door,” Asahi explains, fidgeting the strap of his laptop bag slung over his shoulder before he stops holding back, rushing forward in wide steps to give the two a tight hug. “I’ll see you two in a bit. So take your time, okay?”

Then it was just them. Daichi glances over to his husband, and gently takes Suga’s hand. Suga sheepishly looks up to Daichi, hand squeezing their linked hands, saying, “let’s go.” 

\---

An adoption advisor meets them at the reception, introducing herself as Kiyoko, who takes them to her office. She sits them down, and explains to the couple the standard procedure of the centre. For first time adoption, they are entitled to a briefing and a tour of the facility. She tells them about how children are separated into different rooms, all according to their intellect and attitude as well as health, things that both Daichi and Suga knew but never agreed to. Daichi watches Suga giving a small polite smile as he nods, the teacher loved by his students because he first love and understand them, who is hiding away the outburst of anger that Daichi knows is bubbling beneath the nice-guy persona.

After the briefing is over, the tour begins. With 1000 points, they are taken to the 1000-point room, watching through the window where children obediently read books and talk amiably with each other. Daichi doesn’t know how much it’s their true self and how much isn’t just a behaviour picked up for survival. They watch the interactions longer, before Suga squeezes Daichi’s hand, drawing his attention as the ash gray male gives Daichi a look. Daichi smiles, and squeezes their hands.

“Sorry, but can you take us to the 100-point room? Please?” Suga turns to Kiyoko, who doesn’t seem the least bit surprised by the request. She leads them down the hallway, pass the 500-point room where the noises were louder and there were more kids than the ones in 1000-point room, but the 100-point room was different. 

Daichi hears them even before he even sees them. This lot was rowdier, but not all of them, when Daichi finally looks into the room. There was quiet too, but not the kind of quiet that he likes; there’s a boy lying in the corner of the room, pale and wearing an oxygen mask, a tiny girl that couldn’t be much younger than the boy coughs as she stays close to the boy, holding onto his hand. In another corner a boy who’s shaved bald, waving a wooden sword in the air as another boy, with an odd streak of blonde at the centre parting of his hair, charges towards him. The second boy didn’t get too far before a taller boy, blonde and with glasses, trips him. Daichi spots another boy running towards the taller boy, freckles on his cheek as he pulls the taller boy away while the bald boy comforts his friend. Two other boys are fighting, snarling and biting each other, one ginger haired and the other raven haired.

Daichi’s heart aches, and wonders just why this lot of children are in the 100-point room. 

“Daichi, I can get Sir Ukai to vouch for me,” Suga suddenly pipes up, and even without looking at him Daichi knows his husband is not joking. 

“I was offered a promotion, so I’m sure that should work,” Daichi says instead, eyes still staring at the 8 children inside the room. None of them noticed they were being observed, and Daichi wonders if these children had suffered let downs, hopes being dashed every time people walk past the room towards the other groups. 

“It should, but may I suggest you get referees who can back your cause? It would also help if you provide us details of your living quarters and financial statements,” Kiyoko coolly cuts in, but when Daichi and Suga looks at her there’s a small smile on her face. “It may seem like they’re on bad terms with each other, but they are actually quite close friends, hence why none of them are able to be successfully adopted.” 

‘ _Until now_ ’ is unsaid, but even Daichi doubts that the government would let them. Maybe they would be lenient if it’s, say, two or three at one go; but 8? 

“It’s not impossible. Not for them,” Suga determinedly declares, exuding every bit the vice-captain that Daichi remembers. 

Daichi grins in response. 

Another thing he shares in common with Suga: they both are fond of hard challenges.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously DaiSuga gets to adopt all of them. Like, _duh._


End file.
